disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky
Lucky is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Yen Sid's spell grants him the ability to speak to humans, but that's hardly unique as all of the other animals can as well. He is said to be, as his name explains, very lucky, and gets out of dangerous situations by chance. Personality Lucky, when younger, is very quiet and gentle-spirited. He loved television best of all, and would spend hours watching it if he could. Being a runt, he isn't the most boisterous, or the biggest, or the smartest of the litter, but he is kind and cute. Though he can squabble over certain things, and be petty as all children have the ability to be, Lucky also knows when to offer support to his siblings, such as when his brother, Patch, was dejected in 101 Dalmatians II, despite normally bickering with this brother. As he gets a bit older, though, Lucky begins to develop more of a personality (going by the television series), flirting with other puppies and always toting his siblings into unnecessary adventures and showing off his brave side. He can also be slightly insensitive. Opinions of Other Characters Pongo: Lucky loves his father and knows that he can always count on Pongo to protect and be there for him, even if he isn't Thunderbolt. Lucky inherited his dad's looks (despite the horseshoe-shape pattern of spots on his back), and though he might not look up to his father directly, he can be seen sporting many of the same mannerisms and trademarks of Pongo. Patch: Lucky seems to have a sort of rivalry for attention with Patch. His brother adores Thunderbolt in a different, more personal way from Lucky's TV love of the doggy action hero, but still, Patch was the one who got to participate in and befriend the Telly star closely while Lucky had to settle for being rescued by the shepherd mix along with his other siblings in Cruella's second attempt to capture them. This could spawn more jealousy in an already volatile relationship. Lucky loves Patch and, as stated above, is in the end loyal to him, but more often than not the two bicker and squabble. Thunderbolt: Thunderbolt is Lucky's hero, though he doesn't know the celebrity mutt as well as his brother Patch seems to. Lucky loves all television, but out of the many TV shows he watches, the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour is his favorite. He doesn't seem to know a good deal about Thunderbolt's character, but he certainly admires the older dog and would follow him blindly expecting greatness. History Lucky was born into a litter of fifteen brothers and sisters to Pongo, his father, and Perdita, his mother, in the little family that consisted of the dogs owners, Roger and Anita Radcliffe and their Nanny. Originally thought to be stillborn, Lucky got his name when Pet Roger rubbed the breath back into his little body, and it showed to fit perfectly later when he developed his horseshoe-pattern spots. For the most part, Lucky lived a happy, TV-watching life with his mother, father, and siblings, until the evil Devil-Woman, a fur-loving maniac, Cruella DeVil, kidnapped him, along with his litter, for their spotted fur coats. Lucky found he was not the only one to be captured when they were stolen away to an old abandoned mansion positively filled with Dalmatian puppies. Thanks to their mother and father's quick thinking and the watchful dogs of England in the "Twilight Bark" doggy-communication-chain, Lucky and all eighty-four orphan kidnapped puppies were rescued and led on a harrowing journey across the countryside and back to the Radcliffes! Cruella was put on probation and restraining orders, while her two henchmen, Horace and Jasper Baddun, were imprisoned. For a while, things were great. The Roger and Anita decided to keep all 101 Dalmatians and move to a farm to make room for them all, something Lucky wasn't entirely happy about, as he had grown to love the city. But life on the Dalmatian Plantation was okay. There was much more room to play, and he could still watch the Telly. But everything was nearly ruined when Cruella DeVil returned, eager to hatch a new plan against the puppies. Once again, she kidnapped all of the puppies including Lucky, except one—Patch, Lucky's brother, who had spent the day hanging out with Lucky's favorite TV star hero, Thunderbolt. Patch and Thunderbolt launched a failed attempt to rescue Lucky and the others, and when poor Patch lay in his cage, dreams broken and defeated, it was little Lucky who tried to encourage him and reminded his brother of an episode of the Thunderbolt Adventure Hour that helped him break out of his cage and free the others. With Thunderbolt's help, Lucky and the others thwarted the nasty Devil-Woman once again, and lived quite happily on the Radcliffe farm ever after. Threads Participated In Other *Lucky had a short crush on Two-Tone and fell in love with a puppy who was cursed to live in a magically ancient disappearing town named Rebecca. Gallery Lucky.jpg Lucky 1.jpg Category:Characters